2001-2009
This is the Bratz dolls' most successful era to date. Since their debut in 2001, the Bratz took nearly half of the fashion doll market. They began as an urban and stylish line of dolls. Eventually, they also picked up more outrageous, punk, and edgy fashion styles. The tv show, movies, and music albums began to promote the Bratz beyond the doll world. Below is a complete list of dolls, playsets, styling heads, and fashion/shoe packs that came out in this era for the tween, teenager, and adult characters released. At the very end is also a list of prototypes never released. Check it out! =Dolls= 2001 *First Edition-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade 2002 *Beach Party-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade *Flaunt It!-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade *Funk N' Glow-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade, Meygan *Xpress It! (1st Edition)-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade, Meygan *Stylin' Salon and Spa-Dana *Boyz-Cameron, Dylan 2003 *Formal Funk & Playset with doll-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade, Dana, Cameron, Dylan, Eitan, Koby, Nevra *Funk N' Glow (2nd Edition)-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade, Dana *IndepenDance-Cloe *New Year's CeleBratzion-Yasmin *Slumber Party (1st Edition) -Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade, Meygan *Slumber Party (2nd Edition) & Stylin Salon N Spa with doll-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade, Meygan, Fianna (5 ver.) *Spring Fling-Jade *Strut It (1st Edition)-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade *Style It (1st Edition)-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade, Dana *Sweet Heart (1st Edition)-Meygan *Wintertime Wonderland (1st Edition)-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade, Dana, Cameron, Dylan, Eitan, Koby, Cade *F.M. Cruiser with 5 dolls-Cloe (2 Versions), Yasmin, Sasha, Jade, Meygan *Big Bratz-Yasmin (2 Versions) *Boyz (2nd edition)-Cameron, Dylan, Eitan, Koby *Boyz Nu Cool-Cameron, Dylan, Eitan, Koby *Motorcycle Style & Boyz-Cloe (2 vers), Yasmin (2 vers), Sasha (2 vers), Jade (2 vers), Meygan (3 vers), Cade (5 vers, one w/ each Bratz girl) 2004 *Blind Date/Secret Date-Cloe, Yasmin, Jade, Meygan, Nevra, Cameron, Dylan, Eitan, Koby, Bryce *Flashback Fever-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade, Fianna, Cameron, Dylan, Eitan, Koby, Cade *Funk Out-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade, Dana, Nevra, Fianna, Cameron, Dylan, Eitan, Koby, Cade *Girls Nite Out-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade, Dana *Nighty-Nite (1st Edition)-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade, Fianna *Sun-Kissed Summer & Playset with doll-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade, Dana, Cameron, Dylan, Eitan, Koby, Cade, Fianna *Sweet Heart (2nd Edition)-Dana *Tokyo A Go-Go, Collector's Edition, and Playset with doll-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade, Fianna, Cameron, Dylan, Eitan, Kumi, May-Lin, Tiana (playset and collectors') *Bratz Twiins (1st Edition)-Roxxi and Phoebe *Wild Life Safari-Cloe, Yasmin, Meygan, Nevra, Fianna, Cameron, Dylan, Eitan, Koby, Cade *Winter Ball Beauty-Cloe *Wintertime Wonderland (2nd Edition)-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade, Dana *Big Bratz-Cloe (2 Versions) *Funky Fashion Furniture Beauty Bed with doll-Cloe *Funky Fashion Furniture Chill-Out Lounge with doll-Yasmin (3 vers) *Funky Fashion Furniture High-Heel Hot Seat with doll-Yasmin *Funky Fashion Furniture Love Seat with doll-Yasmin *Funky Fashion Furniture Retro-Swing Chair with doll-Sasha *Funky Fashion Furniture Vanity Sanity! with doll-Jade (2 vers) *Life Style e-Cafe! with doll-Yasmin 2005 *Birthday Bash-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Phoebe *Campfire & Playset with doll-Cloe, Yasmin, Dana, Phoebe, Felicia, Meygan *Dynamite & Playsets with dolls-Cloe, Meygan, Nevra *Head Gamez (1st Edition)-Cloe, Dana, Jade, Meygan, Yasmin *Holiday (1st Edition)-Katia *Hollywood Style-Cloe, Yasmin, Dana, Phoebe, Katia, Meygan *iCandy-Cloe, Yasmin, Phoebe *Live in Concert & Exclusives-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Dana, Jade, Nevra *Midnight Dance-Yasmin, Meygan, Fianna *Ooh La La-Cloe, Dana, Kumi *Original Edition-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade *Play Sportz & Sportz-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Meygan, Dana, Fianna, Roxxi *Pretty N' Punk and Punkz-Cloe, Yasmin, Jade, Meygan, Cameron, Dylan, Eitan *Rock Angelz, Fan Club, 2-Pack, and Playsets with dolls-Cloe (2 dolls), Yasmin (2 dolls), Sasha, Jade (2 dolls), Meygan, Eitan, Roxxi *Step Out-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade, Meygan *Treasures-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade, Roxxi *Triiiplets (1st Edition)-Valentina, Oriana, Siernna *Twiins (2nd Edition)-Tess, Nona *Twiins (3rd Edition)-Valentina, Oriana *Wanted-Fianna, Meygan, Yasmin *Welcome to Fabulous-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Tiana *Wild Wild West (1st edition) & Playsets with dolls-Cloe, Yasmin, Dana, Fianna (2 vers), Kiana, Meygan *Winter Fun (1st edition)-Yasmin, Cade, Talia (incl. Lil' Bratz) *Big Bratz-Meygan *Boyz Step-Off-Cameron, Dylan, Eitan, Koby *Boyz Rock It-Cameron, Eitan, Cade 2006 *Babyz Sitter-Lana, Alicia (incl. in Babyz list) *Behind the Scenes Fashion (1st Edition)-Amelie, Emy, Noemie *Birthday (1st Edition)-Cloe, Yasmin, Jade *Back to School, Class, & Boyz High School Style-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Kumi, Katia, Phoebe, Cameron *Costume Party (1st Edition)-Yasmin, Lela *Design Your Own/Head Gamez-Cloe, Yasmin, Rina *Feelin' Pretty-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade, Dana *Forever Diamondz, Diamondz Jewelry, & Forever Dimondz Jewelry Pack-Cloe (2 dolls), Jade (2 dolls), Yasmin (3 dolls), Sasha, Sharidan, Vinessa, Katia, Fianna *Genie Magic & Playsets with dolls-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade, Meygan, Katia *Girlfriendz-Cloe, Yasmin, Meygan *Holiday (2nd edition)-Trinity *Ice Champions & Playset with doll-Yasmin, Dana, Vinessa, Maribel *Passion 4 Fashion (1st edition)-Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha *Passion 4 Fashion Big Bratz-Yasmin *Play Sportz (2nd Edition)-Yasmin (2 Sports), Phoebe, Katia, Lilee *Play Sportz Teamz Basketball-Cloe, Yasmin, Jade, Meygan *Play Sportz Teamz Tennis-Cloe, Yasmin, Jade, Meygan *Princess, Prince, Wicked Twiins, & Playset with doll-Cloe, Yasmin, Jade, Fianna, Roxxi, Iden, Ciara, Diona *Rodeo & Playset with dolls-Cloe, Yasmin, Sorya, Kiana *Sisterz-Kiani, Lilani *Sleepin' Style/Sleep-Over-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade, Meygan *Special High School-Yasmin, Cloe, Jade *Spring Break (1st edition)-Cloe, Yasmin, Leah *Sweet Dreamz Pajama Party (1st Edition)-Cloe, Yasmin, Felicia, Kumi, Siernna *Sweet Heart (3rd edition)-Lilee *Talking Bratz-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade *Twiins (4th edition)-Krysta, Lela *Wild Wild West (2nd edition) & Playset with doll-Cloe, Yasmin, Sorya, Kiana *Winter Fun (2nd Edition)-Koby, Dana, Ailani (incl. in Lil' Bratz list) *Boyz Feelin' Cool-Cade *Boyz Twiins-Zack and Alek 2007 *Adventure Girlz-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade *Be-Bratz-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha *Behind the Scenes (2nd Edition)-Ariane, Etienne, Marielle *Birthday (2nd Edition)-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Meygan *Birthday (3rd Edition)-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha *Costume Party (2nd Edition)-Cloe, Yasmin, Jade *Designed By You-Cloe, Yasmin, Emanuelle, Nikki *Fashion Pixiez & Playset with doll-Cloe (2 vers w/ unicorn), Yasmin (2 vers w/ unicorn), Sasha, Jade, Breeana, Dee, Lina *Fashion Stylistz (1st Edition)-Cloe, Yasmin, Leah *Flower Girlz-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Nora *Soccer/Football (1st edition)-Cloe, Yasmin, Meygan *Girlfriendz Nite Out & Playset with doll-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Dana, Phoebe, Fianna *Big Bratz Girlfriendz Nite Out-Yasmin *Holiday (3rd Edition)-Cloe, Yasmin *Hot Summer Dayz & Playset with doll-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade, Bryce, Fianna *Ice Hockey-Cloe, Yasmin, Meygan *Magic Hair & Playset with doll-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade, Raya *Magic Make-Up & Playset with doll-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Katia, Maribel *Pampered Pupz & Salon-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Charli *Passion 4 Fashion (2nd edition)-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade *Passion 4 Fashion (3rd edition)-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha *Passion 4 Fashion (2-pack)-Fianna, Dana *Passion 4 Fashion World Tour-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade *Play Sportz Teamz Soccer-Cloe, Yasmin, Katia, Roxxi *Play Sportz Teamz Softball-Cloe, Yasmin, Dana, Meygan *Play Sportz-Cloe (2 Sports), Yasmin (2 Sports), Sasha, Dana, Fianna, Vinessa, Phoebe (with Cloe 2-Pack), Tess, Cameron, Dylan, Cade *Shrek-Yasmin *Sleep-Over-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Leah *Spider-Man 3-Cloe *Star Singerz & Playset with doll-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade, Fianna *Stylin' (1st Edition)-Cloe, Yasmin, Jade *Sweet Heart (4th Edition)-Yasmin, Sasha, Phoebe, Lilee *The Fashion Show & Playset with doll-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Dana *The Movie, Boyz Movie Star, Playsets with dolls (5), & Signature Collection-Cloe (3 outfits), Yasmin (4 outfits), Sasha, Jade (2 outfits), Bryce, Sharidan, Vinessa, Meygan *Triiiplets (2nd Edition)-Adrienne, Brigitte, Janelle *Walking Bratz-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha *Winter Girlz & Boyz Winter-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Phoebe, Roxxi, Eitan *Boyz Rodeo-Wayne 2008 *Bunny-Cloe, Yasmin *Celebritiez-Cloe, Yasmin *Costume Party (3rd edition)- Cloe, Yasmin, Meygan *Couture Collection-Anyssa, Daphne *Fashion and Fragrance Designed By & Playset Dolls (4)-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade, Meygan, Dana, Phoebe, Katia *Fashion Designer-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha *Football (2nd edition)-Cloe, Yasmin *Friends-Cloe, Yasmin, Jade *Girlz Really Rock, Boyz Really Rock, & Playset Dolls-Cloe, Yasmin (2 dolls), Sasha, Jade, Eitan, Meygan, Dana (2 dolls), Fianna, Phoebe, Roxxi, Sharidan *Hair Style-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha *Holiday (4th edition)-Cloe, Yasmin, Meygan *Magic Fashion Nails & Playset with doll-Cloe (2 dolls), Yasmin, Sasha *Magic Hair Color and Playset with doll-Cloe (2 vers), Fianna (3 vers), Leah *Neon Pop Divaz-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade *Nighty-Nite (2nd edition)-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade *Passion 4 Fashion (4th edition)-Cloe, Yasmin, Aubrey, Destiny, Kina *Passion 4 Fashion Date Night-Cloe, Kobe *Passion 4 Fashion Spotlight Collection-Cloe, Yasmin *Passion 4 Fashion (Twiin Pack)-Cloe and Meygan, Yasmin and Fianna *Passion 4 Fashion Careers in Style-Jeanne B *Passion 4 Fashion Playsets with dolls (2)-Yasmin, Katia *Play Sportz (8th edition) & Boyz Play Sportz-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Katia, Cade *Play Sportz X-Treme-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade, Leah, Dana and Cameron (2-pack) *Stylin' (Like Special High School)-Cloe, Yasmin, Jade *Stylin' (3rd edition)-Cloe, Yasmin, Jade *Sunkissed-Cloe, Yasmin *Sweet Dreamz Pajama Party (2nd Edition)-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha *Sweet Heart (5th edition)-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha *The Fashion Show Evening Wear, Sleep wear, Swim wear-Cloe, Yasmin *Value Pack-Cloe, Yasmin *Triiplets (3rd edition)-Dana, Tiana, Maribel *Wild Wild West (3rd edition) & Playsets with dolls (2)-Cloe (2 dolls), Yasmin (2 dolls), Fianna, Meygan *Winter Fun (3rd edition)-Cloe, Cameron, Nazalia (incl. in Lil' Bratz) *Wintertime Collection, Triiiplets, Boyz Wintertime, and Playset with doll-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Janelle, Brigitte, Adrienne, Cameron, Meygan *World Familiez-Cloe and Polita, Cloe and Sonya, Yasmin and Portia (incl. in the Kidz line) *World House & Playset with doll-Cloe, Yasmin *World Twiins-Peyton and Naveah *Big Bratz Designed By-Cloe, Yasmin *Big Bratz Wild Wild West-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha *Hair Style Salon with Doll-Meygan *Boyz Date Night-Dylan *Boyz Neon Pop-Cameron *Boyz Surfer Cool-Kobe *Big Bratz Hair Style-Cloe, Yasmin *Big Bratz Girlz Really Rock-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha *Big Bratz Passion 4 Fashion-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha *Big Bratz Wild Wild West-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha 2009 *Cowgirlz, Boyz Cowboyz, & Playset with doll-Cloe, Yasmin (2 dolls), Sasha, Meygan, Jade, Cade, *Dance Crewz- Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha *Desert Jewelz (1st Edition) & Playset with doll-Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Katia *Iconz-Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha *Magic Hair Grow and Cut-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha *Pampered Petz-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade *Party (1st edition)-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha *Passion 4 Fashion (5th edition)-Dresden, Sabina *Passion 4 Fashion (6th edition)-Cloe, Yasmin, Jade *Play Sportz (9th edition)-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha *Spring Break (2nd edition) & Boyz Spring Break-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade *Stylin' (4th edition)-Cloe, Yasmin, Fianna, Roxxi *Stylin' (5th edition)-Cloe, Yasmin *Stylin' (6th edition)-Cloe, Yasmin, Katia, Vinessa *Stylin' (7th edition)-Cloe, Yasmin *Summer Sizzle-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade *Wild Life & Boyz Wild Life-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Koby, Kobe *World Familiez Babysitter-Cloe, Isa, Colin (incl. in Lil' Angelz list) *World First Date-Braden, Yasmin *World Room-Cloe, Yasmin *Big Bratz Wild Life-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha =Playsets= 2002 *F.M. Cruiser *Stylin' Salon and Spa 2003 *F.M. Cruiser (classic pale blue and pearl white) *Formal Funk Super Stylin' Runway Disco *Formal Funk F.M. Limo *Funky Fashion Furniture Beauty Bed *Funky Fashion Furniture Chill-out Lounge *Funky Fashion Furniture High-Heel Hot Seat *Funky Fashion Furniture Love Seat *Funky Fashion Furniture Retro Swing Chair *Funky Fashion Furniture Vanity Sanity *Motorcycle Style (8 dolls) *Stylin Salon N' Spa (pink and yellow) *Stylin' Hair Studio (purple and yellow) 2004 *Classic Cruiser (Black and Champagne) *F.M. Cruiser (Champagne and Red) *RC Classic Cruiser (Black and Champagne) *The Splash and Dash Pool (2 vers) *Tokyo A Go-Go Dance N Skate Club (2 vers) *Tokyo A Go-Go RC Cruiser (Green and Yellow) *Tokyo A Go-Go Sushi Lounge *Flashback Fever Retro Ride Van *Life Style e-Cafe *Life Style Kiss 'N' Make-Up *Life Style Krazy Kool Retro Cafe *Pad *Twiins Bunk Beds *Twiins Vanity Set (1st edition) *Wild Life Safari Cruiser *Wintertime Collection Chill-Out Ski Lodge 2005 *Campfire Cruiser *Campfire Tent Set *Dynamite Motorbike *Funky Fashion Furniture Baby Doll *Funky Fashion Furniture Element *Funky Fashion Furniture Heaven *Funky Fashion Furniture Kitty *Hollywood Style Limo *Live in Concert Cruiser *Pad (second edition) *Pretty N Punk Motorbike *Pretty N Punk Party Spot *Pretty N Punk Phone Booth *Rockin' Fun (3 in 1) *Rock Angelz Band instruments *Rock Angelz Concert Stage *Rock Angelz Cruiser *Rock Angelz Limo *Rock Angelz Party Plane *Rock Angelz Recording Studio (3 vers) *Treasures Scorchin Sea Cruiser *Twiins Bunk Beds (Second edition) *Twiins Vanity Set (Second edition) *Wanted Blazin Bull Ride *Wild Wild West Horses (black and white) *Wild Wild West Stage Coach *Winter Adventure Winter Lodge *Winter Adventure Cruiser 2006 *Class Locker *Genie Magic Bottle *Ice Champions Skating Rink *Ice Champions Winter Lodge *Forever Diamonds Jewelry Pack *Forever Diamondz Limo *Forever Diamondz Fashion Design Kit *Forever Diamondz Fashion Show On The Go/Forever Diamondz Rollin' Runway *Forever Diamondz Plane *Forever Diamondz FM Cruiser *Genie Magic Bottle/Genie Magic Royal Castle *Genie Magic Bedroom *Genie Magic Carpet *Genie Magic Vanity *Girlfriendz Cruiser *Girlfriendz Salon N' Spa *Passion 4 Fashion House *Princess Bedroom Collection *Princess Throne *Rodeo/Wild Wild West Horse (light and dark brown) *Rodeo Stage Coach 2007 *Adventure Girlz Camping Tent *Adventure Girlz Wild Cruiser *Cool Pool (2 vers) *Magic Hair Salon *Magic Make-up Studio *Movie Making Set *Movie Starz Limousine *The Movie Mansion *The Movie Party Bus *The Movie RC 1962 Corvette *The Movie RC Cruiser *The Movie Rollin' Runway *Star Singerz RC Dance Stage *Fashion Show Limousine *Fashion Pixiez Unicorn (black and white) *Girlfriendz Nite Out Dance Disco 2008 *Designed by Fashion Runway *Designed by Jetset Playset *Designed by Limousine *Designed by Roadshow *Girlz Really Rock Classic Cruiser *Girlz Really Rock Concert Stage *Girlz Really Rock Corvette *Girlz Really Rock Limousine *Girlz Really Rock Motorbike *Girlz Really Rock Party Plane (2 vers) *Girlz Really Rock RC Corvette *Girlz Really Rock Tour Bus *Hair Style Salon Space *Magic Fashion Nails Nail Station *Magic Hair Color Salon *Magic Hair Color Station *Passion 4 Fashion Convertible Cruiser *Passion 4 Fashion Horse (black,white, pearl) *Wild Wild West Horse (black and white) *Wintertime Collection Ski Lodge *World Convertible Cruiser (pink and white) *World House Bath Set *World House Bed Set *World House *World Mansion *World Room 2009 *Cowgirlz Horse (black and white) *Cowgirlz Horse Stable with Horse (black) *Desert Jewelz Genie Lantern (bottle) *Spring Break Pool/Summer Sizzle Pool *Wild Life Tent =Fashion and Shoe Packs= *2001 Dynamite Dance! Fashion Pack (2 vers) *2001 Pajama Power! Fashion Pack *2001 Study Hall Style! Fashion Pack *2002 Just Do P.E.! Fashion Pack *2002 Party Perfection Fashion Pack *2002 Punk 'N' Prep Fashion Pack *Struttin' Style-Cloe (5 vers), Yasmin (5 vers), Sasha (9 vers), Jade (4 vers), Meygan (2 vers) *Boyz Fashion Pack (1st edition) *Boyz Chance Encounter-Cameron, Dylan, Eitan, Koby *Boyz Concert Affair-Cameron, Dylan, Eitan, Koby, Cade *Boyz Saturday Night Style-Cameron, Dylan, Eitan, Koby *Boyz At the Mall-Cameron, Dylan, Eitan, Koby, Cade *Boyz Dress Up N' Dance-Cameron, Dylan, Eitan, Koby, Cade *Boyz School-Cool-Cameron, Dylan, Eitan, Koby *Boyz Up All Night-Cameron, Dylan, Eitan, Koby, Cade *Boyz Phys. Ed Funk!-Cameron, Dylan, Eitan, Koby *Boyz Cappuccino Cool-Cameron, Dylan, Eitan, Koby, Cade *Boyz Dream Date-Cameron, Dylan, Eitan, Koby *Boyz Friday Night Fever-Cameron, Dylan, Eitan, Koby *2003 First Date! Fashion Pack *2003 Flash 'N' Dash! Fashion Pack Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade, Dana *2003 Last Dance! Fashion Pack Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade, Dana *2003 Makin' The Grade! Fashion Pack Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade, Dana *2003 Out 'N' About! Fashion Pack Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade, Dana *2003 Secret Crush! Fashion Pack Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade, Dana *2003 Shoppin' Spree! Fashion Pack *2003 Sport 'N' Style! Fashion Pack Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade, Dana *2003 Spring Blitz! Fashion Pack (2 of them) *2003 Bandai International Shoe Pack *2003 Struttin' Style Shoe Pack (5 of them) *2004 Accessoreez! Accessory Pack *2004 Beauty Sleep Bash! Fashion Pack-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade, Fianna *2004 Fashion Pack! 4-Pack (5 of them) *2004 Get-Down Groove! Fashion Pack Cloe, Jade, Dana, Fianna *2004 Late-Night Concert! Fashion Pack *2004 Midnight Movie! Fashion Pack Cloe, Sasha, Dana *2004 Model Behavior! Fashion Pack Cloe, Sasha, Jade, Dana *2004 Shoppin' Mall Style! Fashion Pack Yasmin, Jade, Nevra *2004 Boutique Struttin' Style-Cloe (2 vers), Yasmin (2 vers), Sasha (3 vers), Jade, Dana, Fianna (3 vers) *2004 Boutique Struttin' Style! -Sasha *2004 Boutique Struttin' Style!- Yasmin and Fianna (2 vers) *2005 Boutique (3 of them) + 2-pack *2005 Head Gamez (4 of them) *2005 Boutique Struttin' Style!-Cloe, Dana, Meygan, Roxxi, and Phoebe (3 vers) *2006 Basic Fashion Packs (3 of them) *2006 Passion 4 Fashion Funk Out Style Fashion Pack *2006 Passion 4 Fashion Midnight Dance Style Fashion Pack *2006 Passion 4 Fashion Ooh La La Paris Style Fashion Pack *2006 Passion 4 Fashion Pretty 'N' Punk Style Fashion Pack (2 of them) *2006 Passion 4 Fashion Step Out! Style Fashion Pack *2006 Passion 4 Fashion Sweet Dreamz Pajama Party Style Fashion Pack *2006 Forever Diamondz Video Game Bonus Outfit *2007 Passion 4 Fashion Princess Fashion Pack *2007 Passion 4 Fashion Rock Angelz Fashion Pack *2007 Passion 4 Fashion Rodeo Fashion Pack *2007 Passion 4 Fashion Sweetz Style Fashion Pack *2007 Passion 4 Fashion Value Pack Fashion Pack (2 vers) *2008 Passion 4 Fashion Fashion Pack (3 vers) *2008 Passion 4 Fashion Value Fashion Pack (3 vers) *2008 Value Accessory Pack =Styling Heads= *Funk Fashion Makeover (1st Edition)-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade *Funky Fashion Makeover (2nd Edition)-Meygan, Dana, Nevra, Fianna *Funky Fashion Makeover (3rd edition)-Sasha, Meygan, Dana, Nevra *Live in Concert-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade, Nevra *Ooh la la-Cloe (2 vers), Dana, Kumi *Pretty N' Punk-Cloe, Yasmin, Jade, Meygan *Rock Angelz-Cloe (2 vers), Yasmin (2 vers), Sasha (2 vers), Jade (2 vers), Roxxi (2 vers) *Space Angelz Pop Starz-Jade, Nevra *Feelin' Pretty-Cloe (2 vers), Yasmin, Yasmin, Jade, Roxxi *Forever Diamondz-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade, Sharidan *Genie Magic Fortune Teller-Katia *Passion 4 Fashion (1st Edition)-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade *Sweet Dreamz Pajama Party-Cloe, Yasmin, Kumi, Felicia, Siernna *Fashion Pixiez-Cloe, Yasmin *Magic Hair-Cloe, Yasmin, Breeana *Magic Make-up-Cloe, Yasmin, Maribel *Passion 4 Fashion (2nd edition)-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade *Passion 4 Fashion (3rd edition)-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha *The Movie-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade *Fashion Designer-Yasmin *Magic Hair Color-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha *Neon Pop Divaz-Cloe, Yasmin *Magic Hair (2nd edition)-Cloe (2 vers), Yasmin (2 vers), Sasha =Unreleased Prototypes= *Campfire-Sasha *World Twins-Peyton, Naveah (blonde) *Wild Life-Jade *Passion 4 Fashion Fall 2008-Cloe (3 tentative outfits) *Stylin-Sasha (3 dolls) *Fabulous Car *Live in Concert Spinnin Club *Costume Party Fairy-Cloe *SunKissed-Sasha *SunKissed (pink and blue)-Cloe, Yasmin *Desert Jewelz Talking Interactive Genie Dolls-Cloe, Yasmin, Jade *Play Sportz (Volleyball)-Jade *Princess Rockstar-Lela *The Slumber Party Twiins-Cassy and Filon (?) *Costume Party Witch-Sasha *Hotspots Mall *Hotspots Bar with Cloe *World Hotspots Salon with Yasmin *Fashion Capitals Collectors-Yasmin *Costume Party (Devil)-Ashley *Costume Party (Singer, Clown, Sailor)-(Initially for Yasmin, Cloe, Jade) Jade, Meygan, Fianna *Candy Sportz-Cloe, Yasmin *Holiday-Phoebe *Spring Break-Leah (dark hair), Jade, Fianna *Play Sportz (Surfer)-Fianna *Ice Champions-May-Lin *Tokyo A Go-Go Styling Head-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade, Fianna *"Show Me What You Got" Number Line-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade, Dana *Princess-Phoebe, Meygan *Wild Life Safari-Sasha Category:Bratz Category:Dolls Category:2001-2009 Category:Unreleased Prototypes